fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons: Episode 22
Minutes after Wolf and Jean made contact with the ground... Jean) Wolf...*Slaps Wolf's face* ( Wolf still lays with his eyes closed ) Jean) Wolf...*Shakes Wolf* Wolf) ...*Wakes up* ( Jean keeps shaking Wolf ) Wolf) Jean... Jean) Wolf...You're awake =D Wolf) And warn me next time... Jean) I will, it's I always told Pyrus having a mattress down here, would work...And it did... Wolf) Okay...Where-''' '''Jean) Hold on...*Picks a candle in a lamp up* How about we move to the floor... Wolf) ...Okay...*Gets off the mattress* D*MN IT! ''' '''Jean) What? Wolf) My butt hurts <.< Jean) *Sets lamp on the floor next to Wolf* Well...You know what the said-''' '''Wolf) Don't even say it! Jean) ...*Sits down, facing Wolf* Wolf) So...Are you an emo or goth? Jean) No... Wolf) Okay Jean) ...Is it from all the black, in my room... Wolf) Yeah... Jean) It's just like that, so if Marcus comes...I can hide easily, that's why Pyrus made this whole room...That's why everything is black... Wolf) Wait...I'm confused...Pyrus said Marcus was his friend, then why are you here...It's easy enough to know where you are...And for all the sake of that, Marcus built this base... Jean) ...*Eyes water* Wolf) Jean...Who exactly is Marcus, what happened after the experiment... Jean I...I...-''' '''Wolf) Jean... Jean) Wolf...Marcus...Marcus was my older brother who abandoned me...After our parents died, he took action...He met a scientist who was testing his idea of turning bakugans into humans...Just, Marcus never told me...After a few days we had to go through tons of test and then we were experimented on... Wolf) Okay...You can-''' '''Jean) No...I have to keep going... Wolf) No...You can stop... Jean) *In a painful tone* When the injections where done...I failed...Marcus passed with 100% and looked at me like I was nothing...We broke out of the lab the next day and then he was going to leave me...I was trying to talk to him...He called me a disgrace to my family and that I wasn't his sister...*Tears fall* And he kicked me... Wolf) ... [ Jean has a flashback ] Jean) ...*Cries* Marcus) WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! Jean) Why did you kick me...*Continues to cry* Marcus) BECAUSE YOU'RE A FREAKING CRYBABY! ( Jean keeps crying ) Marcus) *Nods in disbelief* Ugh...*Changes into his bakugan form* { Meanwhile, on a cliff } ???) ...*Pulls hood and hat down to cover his face* ( ??? jumps off the cliff ) { Down by the ground } ???) Jean, you never understood anything...You just aren't anything to this world...*Mouth grows* Jean) Y...your... ( Flames come out of ???'s mouth ) ( Jean looks up and stops crying ) ( Jean watches in horror, not moving at all ) ???) MAKE SURE YOU SAY HI TO THEM! ( ??? lands infront of the flames ) ( The flames spread apart ) ( A small amount of flames hit Jean's back, ??? picks Jean up and leaves ) ( Jeans starts to scream ) [ Jean's flashback ends ] ( Jean looks at Wolf quickly, seeing Wolf sitting next to her, holding her hand ) Jean) ... Wolf) Are you okay? Jean) After he kicked me...He tried to kill me, then someone saved me...Pyrus...He saved me...From death, just...*Unzips jacket* Wolf) Jean...We don't need to talk about this anymore... Jean) *Takes jacket off* I was hit...The flames hit my back...*Jean gets up with her hand slipping from Wolf, turns around, and lifts the back of her shirt up for Wolf to see her burn* See...I was burnt...Bad enough...That's how it'll look for my life... Wolf) *Gets up* Jean...You don't-''' '''Jean) And then... ( Wolf turns Jean around and hugs her ) Wolf) Enough... Jean) *In shock* ... Humagons: Episode 23 Grade of Humagons: Episode 22? S A B C D F Category:Humagons 1 Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Pyrus Category:Humagons: Marcus